Find the domain of the function $\frac{x+1}{x^2+6x+8}$.
Because we cannot divide by zero, values of $x$ that make the denominator of the fraction equal to zero must be excluded from the domain. Thus, we must first find all values of $x$ that satisfy the equation $x^2+6x+8=0$. Since this factors as $(x+4)(x+2)=0$, the only two values we need to exclude from the domain are $-4$ and $-2$. This gives us the solution $x\in\boxed{(-\infty,-4)\cup(-4, -2)\cup(-2,\infty)}$.